


老师会把你艹的叫爸爸吗

by lostinyourdream



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinyourdream/pseuds/lostinyourdream
Summary: 别举报我了





	老师会把你艹的叫爸爸吗

自己看着爽就完了哦 别当杠精 也别举报我。

 

 

李振洋下了班已经接近午夜。走到时候顺手把大衣披在值夜班的小姑娘背上，起身悄悄的掩上了门。他今天实在是有点累了，白大褂上蹭了不知在哪里沾染的碘酒，还有橡胶手套味道，脑子里还想着今天又和那些矫情的家属磨破嘴皮子啦，仪器有没有检查呀，结果李英超一个电话把思绪全部搅乱了。

 

“老……老师我的毕业论文……”

 

李振洋扶了扶镜架，看着站在自己休息室门前的李英超，小孩儿有些胆怯的靠着墙，好像李振洋下一秒就会扑上来把自己吃了一样。

 

“……李英超同学，你知道现在是几点了吗？你不睡觉可以，不代表我不睡。”

 

李英超看起来更害怕了一点，小声的回应道，“可是……可是明天就交稿了，老师请你帮帮我啊。”

 

男人有些不耐烦的看了一眼李英超，终是软下心来，走到李英超面前，让他把稿子拿出来给自己看看。李振洋脾气还算不错，平日里上大课的时候会多多少少给学生们讲一讲干货，成效颇加，引得一阵火热潮流。李英超算是出勤率非常高的，几乎每一节课都来，从未缺席过。

 

李英超现在看起来状态不是很好，眼睛里全是红血丝，李振洋问他是不是熬夜没睡觉，小孩儿呆了半晌，打了个机灵，连忙摇摇头。

 

“……这个地方需要改一下。还有这里，主题呢？你要表达的观点呢？我不是讲过的吗，像这种喧宾夺主的……”

 

李振洋边说李英超就赶忙掏出纸笔记着，看起来有点紧张，也不知道是不是害羞的缘故，哆哆嗦嗦的写了一堆错别字。李振洋看了发笑，走到椅子前坐下，让李英超做对面，仔仔细细的给他讲，这儿要删掉，这儿要添上。

 

但是李英超似乎基础是太差了点。李振洋试着解释了好几回，可是小孩儿就是没听懂，愣脸懵着，嘴巴微张，头摇得像拨浪鼓。

 

“是猪脑子吗？我估计猪都比你记得快。”

 

李英超被说的不好意思，把头更低了一点。此时是夏天，李英超穿的一身单薄，领口略大，小孩儿又精瘦的跟副骨头架子似的。李英超低着头，羞愧的想把脸埋在胸里，衣服就顺势垮下来，凹陷锁骨，胸口大片白皙的肌肤便裸露出来，李振洋眉毛微不可察的挑起，他看见李英超胸前的两个点。跟没熟透的桃子似的，青青涩涩的粉嫩水墨。

 

所谓斯文败类。

 

一个淫秽的法子在李振洋脑里逐渐燃起，他打断李英超，从锁着的柜子里翻出一套连所里最瘦的护士都穿不下的工作服，叠得整整齐齐，一顶白色小方帽压在上面。

 

“李英超儿，想要不劳而获吗。”

 

李英超哪懂他这些歪心思，霎时眼睛明亮亮闪着光，跟小鹿似的望着李振洋，天真到不行的问，老师，真的可以吗，我好想不劳而获。李振洋的笑带着浓厚成年人的色情味道，他诱拐李英超，靡靡的道，“只要你听话。”

 

李英超是个听话的孩子，所有人都知道。总是安安静静的坐在角落里听李振洋讲课，其实李振洋也早就注意到缩在角落里的小白毛儿了，过于内向。

 

“靠窗那个同学，要是觉得看不清楚可以往前坐一坐。”

 

那是李振洋第一次跟李英超说话。小孩儿木讷的点点头，又摇摇头，最后还是悄悄挪到前排来了。后来李振洋渐渐发现李英超着实有趣，上课总是打瞌睡，胳膊撑着桌子，手托着下巴，摇摇晃晃的东倒西歪，李振洋一个响指打在面前，李英超才恍然惊起，惹得别人嬉笑，也惹得自己脸红。

 

可他对李振洋的话从开都是言听计从。

 

李英超看着对方手里的东西，觉得有点羞耻。但他还是照做了，转身脱掉上衣，露出纤细背腹，一双腿白的像块上等和田玉，腿型又长又直，李英超有点迟疑的套上制服，一脸怪异的转向李振洋。

 

“老师，你……你确定这样对吗。”

 

李振洋看着他逐渐逼近，逼到死角再也没有退路，李英超终于察觉到不妙，可惜为时已晚，李振洋的脸向自己猛的靠近，朝着李英超又湿又软嘴唇，啃了下去。他贴上来的一刻李英超腿不受控制的发软，踉踉跄跄的就要摔下去，李振洋松开他，伸出一只手搂住细细的腰，把李英超箍在臂弯，捏起下巴重新与他接吻。

 

李英超太没见识了，他不知道自己在干什么，羞涩和莫名快感狠狠的满足了他，李振洋太有经验，不一会儿把李英超亲的晕头转向，呼吸急促而粗重起来，撬开牙关，抵着舌根探进去，又含又咬，李英超想要抗议的声音全部变成含含糊糊的呜咽，唾液不断的分泌，一波又一波的从舌底渗出来，每一滴都被李振洋吸食了去，只剩下铺天盖地的欲望渲染着他。

 

两个人在薄薄衣料中摸索对方温暖触感的身体，李振洋顺着李英超娇嫩的脖颈，吻到下巴，喉结，轻轻舔舐，然后无比眷恋的解开小孩儿胸前纽扣，李英超赶忙挡着，李振洋率先抓住李英超滑腻细嫩的手指，包裹在掌心，小心翼翼的捧起来，在每一个指缝留下湿热绵密的吻。

 

这种感觉等同于在梦境里不愿被人吵醒的朦胧意味，李英超细细碎碎的念着羞愧的话，把李振洋抱的紧一点，再紧一点。这所剩无几的缠绵，太少了，他迫切的想要更多更多，想要缱绻在湿热鼻息和黏腻唾液，想要在身体承受的极限起起伏伏，与他，不停歇。

 

李振洋终于放开他，分开的时候还纠缠着晶莹水丝，唇间呼着气，李英超水汪汪的盯着李振洋，嘴唇咬的殷红，像是漂亮干净的花瓣沾染琉璃墨色，他害羞的连每次呼吸都觉得烫，可是李振洋偏偏愈发勾引他，把李英超三下五除二剥的干干净净面红耳赤，黏在他耳边，勾着嘴角道：

 

“你真漂亮啊，宝贝，想被我操死吗。”

 

这荤话让李英超脑子轰的一声炸开。李振洋干燥温热的大手在自己身体上不断抚摸，在每一寸肌肤间留下毛骨悚然的快感，李振洋把小孩儿光着抱到桌上，低头咬住小巧乳头，犬齿轻轻研磨，李英超太过于敏感，呜呜咽咽的叫出了声，身旁台灯昏黄的光氤氲着淫靡气息，李英超真的快要羞透了，赶紧捂上脸，不让李振洋看他表情。

 

李振洋看了眼像是从蜜罐里捞出来的小孩儿，又缠绵的与他接起吻来，手上也没闲着，在腰窝间摩挲，下游至平坦小腹，李振洋想要再往下探，李英超呜的一声从嗓子里憋出来，一下子推开李振洋，极度颤抖着，害怕的往后缩。李振洋握住脚踝，没费力的把人拉回来，安慰似的在李英超柔软唇瓣上一啄，“宝宝要听话，一会儿不许哭。”

 

李英超立马慌了，抖着嘴唇问李振洋要干什么，他只是意味不明的笑，伸手握住小孩儿热热的东西。李英超吓得尖叫起来，像个虾米一样弓起背来，却被李振洋强压着贴在桌子，在他怀里蜷缩着，手握着东西上下撸动，李英超从来没有尝过这般滋味，特别的羞耻又渴望，身体跟着发红，起伏，颤抖，舒服的仰起脖子把呻吟压进喉咙，呜呜的低吼，李振洋突然朝着龟头舔了下去，然后把整张嘴含住，灵活的在铃口来回舔舐，李英超瞬间哭出声来，慌乱的抓东西，碰倒桌上放的一打文书。

 

“啊……啊哈……老……老师……我要……了……”

 

太不要脸了。李英超在极度羞耻之下喘息，李振洋动作越来越快，腹部崩的紧紧的，小孩儿明显吃不消了，手指猝然一紧，射了出来。

 

李振洋舔了舔嘴边粘稠液体，笑着用手抹下来蹭到李英超嘴上，按住后脑勺与他舌吻，小孩儿一下子软下来，黏糊糊的搂着李振洋脖子，没顾及隐隐约约的恶心感，十分乖巧的妥协下来，软绵绵的含着李振洋舌头，毫无吻技却又卖力的回应他，李英超也终于在碾转中尝到唾液与精液的混合，又腥，又甜。

 

李振洋拍拍李英超的屁股，哄骗似的让他撅起来，宽大手掌一边抚边腰窝，一边朝着私密的股间摸去。李振洋从身后环腰抱着李英超，把手指轻轻点在小孩儿水光粼粼的唇上，李英超被调教的没了理智，伸出舌头吮吸，把李振洋纤长的手指舔的湿热又黏腻。

 

然后便抵着手指往穴口插入。因为沾了唾液的缘故，手指湿湿滑滑的，每一寸进入的指节都立刻被滑腻壁肉吸附，异常温暖。李英超瞪大眼睛，死死抓住身后的人，胆怯的询问李振洋，老师……我……这样好奇怪啊。没开过荤的小孩子哪懂这些龌龊东西，李振洋伏在耳边，张口抿住李英超樱桃红的耳尖，不断吹气，“不奇怪，宝贝儿，放轻松。”

 

李振洋把三根手指完完全全的送进去，探到底的时候李英超痉挛的抖着，大腿根酸软的不行，膝盖也跪的红肿，更致命的是正在自己体内捣弄的东西，一开始只是慢慢的进出，李英超太过于敏感，划过的每一寸软肉都在抗议，刺激神经，因为快感而带来的欢愉让李英超跟着颤抖，同时眼角也湿乎乎的，他不知道自己什么时候哭出来的，李振洋每次搅动都惹得李英超娇嗔，没见过世面的小兔子只会吚吚呜呜的叫唤，一副泫然欲泣的样子，使得李振洋更兴奋，便插得快速起来，小孩儿被戳弄的放声大叫，腿间淫水不断的流，顺着腿根流到桌上，紧致小穴可以刚好适应李振洋来回抽送的手指，每次抽出，穴口嫩红的褶皱都被抚平，放荡不堪。

 

快要高潮了。李英超叫的越来越淫荡，他开始觉得这样的感觉十分微妙，让他恋恋不舍，小孩儿回过头噘着嘴让李振洋亲亲他，身后的人送上来热情缠绵的吻，把手指抽出来，粘着稠密的体液，隐约拉出晶莹的丝，把内裤往旁边拨弄，东西早就挺立，滚烫性器抵在穴口，蓄势待发。

 

小朋友立刻察觉到了异样，知道马上就要被开疆拓土了，身体崩的甚是僵硬，努力翘起白嫩的臀，好让李振洋方便攻城略地。李振洋把顺滑液涂抹整只巨物，又挤了一点抠在李英超张合收缩的穴口，扶着香汗淋漓的人，让他转身躺在桌上，两腿掰开，小孩儿咬唇蹙眉，手指有气无力的攀着李振洋胳膊，少年音染上淫靡，勾住李振洋的腰，仿佛下一秒就要哭出声来。

 

“快……快，快进来……”

 

李振洋挑逗起来，邪魅的笑着，把阴茎放在穴口来回研磨，每一丝快感被无限放大，李英超恳求的愈发频繁，也愈发淫荡，李振洋逼得他眼泪汪汪，口齿不利的哀求，“啊……快点进来……”

 

“好一个小骚货。”说着他抵进一点，李英超一下子把腿张的更开，快感和痛感一并填满了他，李振洋把腰一挺，整根送进去，甬道狭窄，紧紧包裹，李英超真的哭了，同时还害怕起来，心里想着这根铁硬的东西会不会把自己弄死啊，李振洋的声音在耳边萦绕：“让我好好疼疼你，我亲爱的宝宝。”

 

真的很痛。性器比手指足足粗了两圈，李振洋只能缓慢插动，稍微一用力李英超就会疼的哭出来，手指死掐着男人胳膊，勒出红红的印子，李振洋每次进进出出，慢慢的退出来，有卯足劲朝深端猛的插进，毫无偏差的蹭到最为敏感的点，把李英超插的眼泪狂飙，胡言乱语的呻吟，叫他老师，真棒啊，李振洋在下一记抽插中见着缝隙问他，“老师？是老师吗？老师能把你操的叫爸爸吗？”

 

眼前的人一丝不挂的摆在眼前，李英超浑身上下无一处不被收入眼底，大腿掰成宽敞的M，仰起脖子放荡的浪叫，李振洋有规律的操起来，微微弯曲的性器完美贴合湿热肠肉，李英超嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，好像又没那么疼了，脑子里只想着，怎么能让他把我操的更猛些。李振洋快速律动着，性器来回插抽娇嫩小穴，穴口的肉被撑的红肿起来，由嫩红转为淫荡的深红，白皙臀瓣被与男人身体撞击，发出有力的啪啪声，每一次都凶猛的挺近，丝毫不留喘息余地。李英超被这样毫无章法的操弄撞得接近昏厥，哭着叫李振洋轻一点，反倒换来更凶猛的操干，李英超是真的整个身子软下来，腰部酸软的使不上劲，腿根都快被操麻了。

 

“啊……老师……不是……哥哥，你快点……我要你快快的动啊……别停……”

 

他的小朋友越来越淫荡了。李振洋扶着他的腰，不知疲倦的奸淫着他，同时又不停的问，“宝宝，舒服吗，还想被操吗？”李英超立刻哼哼唧唧的应着，声音从鼻子里发出来，软糯而色情，邪淫的不行，“想……想让哥哥……一直这样操我……”

 

李振洋把小孩儿抱起，李英超双腿夹着自己的腰，胳膊抱着脖子，像只软乎乎的小动物似的挂在身上，李振洋索性抱起来操他，这样可以插的更深，李英超被这样怪异的姿势顶弄的昏了头，更加大声呻吟着，整个体重都压在那根粗热的性具上，李振洋抱着他狠狠的操，前列腺都快被撞麻了，哭啼着撅起粉粉嫩嫩的小嘴，微微张着，李振洋吻上去与他交换口水，下身更猛烈的干起来，李英超想要叫出来，只得隐匿在唇舌间。

 

“宝宝，哥哥棒吗？”

 

李英超被操的没力气，含糊的说不出话来，小脸早就被哭花了，还在不停的掉眼泪，李振洋看着李英超毫无克制的色情模样，愈发兴奋起来，便操他操的更猛，在屋里走动，这样的姿势实在是太累人，不一会儿就腰酸背痛。李振洋把小东西放在硬板床上，让他自己把腿掰开，嫣红的小穴被操的松软下来，李振洋又接着把李英超摁在床上猛插，李英超叫的嗓子哑了，时常有几声破音样的哭诉。

 

这样的姿势太过于羞耻，李英超自己掰着双腿哀求李振洋更猛烈的操干自己，穴口被撑到极致，李英超大声呻吟着，哀嚎着，眼泪也很动情，黏湿睫毛，在朦胧里看着李振洋在身前起起伏伏，李英超扭动腰肢配合他进出，嘴里不断的念着，哥哥，我好喜欢你啊。

 

好喜欢你的啊。继续操我吧。

 

李振洋办公室放着一架人体骨骼模型，骷髅头两个眼睛空洞洞的，正对着自己阴森森的笑。李英超在恍然间意识到自己正在做的荒谬事，一下子羞红了脸，李振洋却反倒越来越有力气，把李英超操的肠肉都有些微微外翻，小人儿抓着床单，在掌心捏着，松开的时候留下一片湿热褶皱，叫床声越来越小，因为李英超已经没有力气，就连李振洋三个字都叫的磕磕绊绊，只得微张着眼，眼泪在眼眶里打转，委屈的看着李振洋，满满的负罪感。

 

“李英超，你可真骚，平时上课没见你说话，没想到是这个这么淫荡的小东西啊。”

 

李英超被这一番话说红了脸，可李振洋也不是什么好东西，下身没停着操自己，淫靡的笑着，像是惩罚李英超一样，使劲往里插，又伸手帮他自慰，敏感到不行的李英超叫的欢愉又色情，很快高潮，把精液射在李振洋脸上，手上，衣服上，还有自己身上。

 

“不行……哥哥……别了……”

 

李振洋好像有用不完的力气，一个姿势接一个，颠鸾倒凤的把李英超搞的欲仙欲死，他抱着李英超操到窗前，把身体贴在上面，一只腿抬起来，方便打开嫩穴让自己操他，这样的体位似乎能让小穴瑟缩，李英超紧的让李振洋发酸，轻轻的扶着人的背，“宝宝放松点，不然会受伤的。”

 

李英超这才毫无克制的叫出来，嗯嗯啊，李振洋从后面操自己，发出奇怪而淫荡的水声，肠道完全适应了滚烫巨物，充实的填塞着，两瓣臀肉撞得红肿，李振洋附身擦过前列腺，李英超舒服的仰起头，勾起下巴要李振洋吻他，午夜的月光细细密密的缝在下颌角，少年情智意乱的模样，分开双腿肆意呻吟，李振洋对于青涩身体毫不惋惜，只想着怎么把这个小东西操的叫爸爸，李英超也乖乖承受着，接纳着。

 

李振洋不懂怜香惜玉，把李英超干的浑身酸痛，一不小心碰倒骷髅架子，骨头哗啦啦的撒了一地，隔壁值班的小姑娘赶忙跑来敲门，“李老师，您有事吗，您还好吗？”

 

此时正操的兴起，李英超也叫的放荡，李振洋突然掐住喉咙，把叫喊都隐忍着，保持着插抽动作，稍稍缓慢了下，李英超咬着胳膊，哭的悄无声息，像一只任人欺压的小动物，委屈的呜咽，李振洋压了压声音，刻意冷静的道，“没事，我在给学生补习，没事。”

 

待门外脚步声走远了，李振洋又重振旗鼓的进发，打开窗户让李英超勾人的浪叫消散在夜风里，李英超边哭边反抗，说这样太丢人了，双手没了东西可抓，却被李振洋绑了去，这样极致的拉伸躯体，小穴吞吐巨物，李振洋可以清楚的看见，自己是怎么样，操干他的宝宝。

 

“啊啊……嗯……啊……哥哥……我……”

 

“我是变态，不是哥哥。哥哥也不会操你的。”

 

李振洋是要逼着小孩儿说出最色情的骚话，突然强有力的插抽起开，捣的体内噗噗作响，每次撞击都能听见李英超的哭腔，满满的色情味道，他说，“老公，爸爸，怎么叫我都愿意，你要操我，干我，……真的快要把我……操死了。”

 

精虫上脑的男人想到了更羞耻的玩法，柜子里有面同他一般高的镜子，平时更衣整理形象的时候会照一下，李振洋把李英超抱到镜子前面，诺大的办公室两具雪白的胴体猛烈交错撞击，李英超在花枝乱颤中看见一脸骚样的自己，屈辱感把他包裹的无处可去，李振洋还在身后不停歇的顶撞，镜中人泪眼婆娑，嘴边全是晶莹津液，舌头软软的伸着，立刻被扳过肩膀，边被操着边与李振洋忘情接吻。

 

他把李英超两瓣雪白臀肉掰开来，看见自己的性器还把紧致小穴塞的满满的，他让李英超看着镜子里媚态百生的自己，李英超羞红了脸不要看，李振洋有些粗鲁的揪住他银色发丝，强迫他看着，自己被以一种极其淫荡的姿势猛干。李英超羞哭了，断断续续的骂道，“李……李振洋，你，你就等着……浸猪笼……吧……”

 

李振洋冷笑，使劲的撞了一下脆弱的小人儿，听见一阵娇吟，伸手在李英超屁股上打了一巴掌。响亮的声音把李英超从性欲的湖水李拽出来，他气急败坏的盯着李振洋，满脸羞红，谁知李振洋抬手又是一巴掌，然后猛烈的操起来。

 

“别……别打我……啊……呃……”

 

他一边挺着下体一边捏着小孩儿下巴，问，“谁要浸猪笼？看来还没被插够啊。”

 

李英超立刻哭诉着求饶，李振洋扶着他的腰，让他看着镜子叫唤，李英超断断续续的喃喃半天，眼见李振洋又要抬手打屁股，赶忙叫的天花乱坠，靡靡之音。

 

李振洋看着镜子里淫邪的他们，扼住李英超纤细脖颈，下体抽送的更快，在小孩儿无语轮次的呻吟声里低声斥他，质问他，“宝宝，看看现在是谁在操你啊。”

 

李英超哆哆嗦嗦的答，哥哥。

 

李振洋感觉自己马上就要射了，在这种极致的时刻，他想要和李英超一起高潮。不够，还不够，色情的意味太少了些，李英超被叫声连连，李振洋再问他，看清楚点，是谁在操你？

 

他怎么知道啊，不是老流氓李振洋还能是谁？

 

“老公……老公操我……”

 

“呜啊——”李英超惊慌的叫出来，体内被滚烫热流刺激着，一股一股的，直接打到肠道深处。李振洋终于泄了写来，精液一滴不剩的射进李英超体内，他看着李英超无规律的痉挛，浑身都在发抖，直接瘫软在怀里，李振洋吻了吻李英超留着黏糊口水的嘴唇，轻轻吸吮了下，笑着摸了摸李英超受尽折磨的屁股，话语带着几分奖励的意味，“宝宝真甜啊，乖死了。”

 

李英超羞得大哭起来，抽抽搭搭的，像是做什么错事，在李振洋怀里嚎啕大哭，他心疼自己的屁屁啊，明明还是个孩子啊！

 

委屈死辽。

 

 

end


End file.
